Un viaje inolvidable
by Etterna Fanel
Summary: ¿Qué, tienes frió Kurosaki-Kun? Había dicho una perversa mujercita al lado de la fogata, sus ojos brillaban maliciosos- ¿Quieres… que te caliente?
1. Un viaje inolvidable

**Un viaje inolvidable**

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**22 de diciembre **_

-Muévanse nos dejara el autobús.

-¡Rápido, rápido!

Y helo a él, aquí comenzaba mi tortura, de haberlo sabido, me hubiera negado rotundamente en decir que sí. Aunque a decir verdad mentiría al decir que no supe la razón por la que acepte esta tortura desde un principio.

_**Flash back**_

_**14 de Diciembre**_

-¿Qué dicen, se animan?

- Mm no lo sé.

- Nos divertiremos, solo seremos nosotros , kilómetros de naturaleza y..

- Montañas de nieve, ventiscas, mucho frio y posibles fracturas.

-¡Vamos Ichigo no seas aguafiestas! ¿¡No se dan cuenta chicos!? Seremos libres por unos días con un montón de chicas a nuestro alrededor pidiendo nuestra ayuda para ser calentadas por nuestros enormes y fuertes brazos. – decía muy entusiasmado mientras las imágenes que se formaban en su cabeza eran de chicas hermosas pidiendo ser rescatadas por enormes yetis malos, mientras clamaban sólo por su nombre y su fuerza gallarda. Es de más mencionar de quien soñaba todo esto era sin lugar a duda el fiel y gran amigo Keigo. - ¡Oh! ¡Ayúdame Keigo-sama! –

- ¡Deja de soñar despierto idiota! – Ichigo Kurosaki gritó irritado - ¡comienzas a asustarnos con esos movimientos tan raros que haces! …- pero Keigo seguía en su mundo de sueños - ¡te dije que te detuvieras! – gritó por segunda vez, propinándole un golpe que lo mando a kilómetros de distancia.

- Vamos chicos, me suena una buena idea.

-¿Lo dices enserio? – preguntó el naranjo – Tú – le señaló – ¿quieres ir con él? – señaló al pobre moribundo que se movía en el suelo.

- No es que me agrade la idea precisamente como tú lo pones – rectificaba Uryū acomodando sus lentes – me refería a que necesitamos un momento de relajamiento, aunque déjame aclararte una cosa, preferiría estar con mi padre, que pasar unos días contigo Kurosaki, claro esta – sonrió complacido por la cara de pocos amigos que había puesto el naranjo - Pero la idea que dio Asano.

- Lo mismo pienso de ti Ishida, no creas que me complace ver tu amargado rostro en mis vacaciones. Es preferible estar con el viejo y aguantar sus estupideces que oírte hablar.

Ambos sonrieron, mientras chispas, relámpagos y otras cosas brotaban mágicamente de sus ojos.

-¡Sí! ¡Esa es la actitud Ishida! Lo ves Ichigo, él si comprende las necesidades que un adolescente en pleno crecimiento necesita – decía con estrellas y lágrimas en los ojos – Tú – tomó las manos de Ishida – si me comprendes..

- Ahm ..

- Veras que cuando aquellas lindas y desprotegidas jovencitas clamen por nosotros todo estará en balance en el universo.

- ¡Te dije que no soñaras despierto! – gritó por tercera vez y por quinta en lo que llevaba del día, lo mando a volar.

-¡Ichigoooo…. Eres un salvajeee!

-¿Y que dicen, Mizuiro?

- mm por mi está bien – aceptó sin mucho problema mientras seguía muy ocupado en su celular - mientras haya chicas..

- Dirás señoras..- señalaba Ichigo por lo bajo-

- ..todo estará bien. Además – sonrió- ya mande mensajes a mis contactos para verlas allá.

- ¿Qué dices Chad?

- Mm.. no lo creo.

- ¿Y tú Kurosaki?

- Ya te lo dije, preferiría …

-¡Oh, un viaje!

Se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida a sus oídos.

-Sí mi estimada Kuchiki, los días serian mucho más claros en aquellas desoladas montañas apartadas de toda civilización si tu encantadora presencia estuviera a mi lado- declamaba con decisión cada palabra.

-¡Oh! Me halagan tus palabras ..A.s.a.n.o –k.u.n – dijo esto último tan despacio, con cantarina y bella voz, mientras tímidamente le regalaba una encantadora sonrisa que Asano prácticamente se derritió sobre el suelo, claro, no sin antes intentar lanzársele encima. Pero la Kuchiki era mucho más rápida que eso.

- ¿Y quien ira? – preguntó interesada

- Hasta el momento, solo yo..y claro tú mi querida hada de los bosques –Rukia volvió a sonreírle – Ichigo al parecer prefiere estar encerrado perdiendo los momentos más felices de su juventud que pasarla con hermosas …digo, que con sus compañeros.

- ¡Ah! Asano – kun, no deberías ser tan malo con Kurosaki- kun. Creo que tiene problema con el tema de c.h.i.c.a.s

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún problema con las chicas! – gritó enfurecido – ¡tú! – señaló a la chica – deja de estar inventando cosas enana del demonio – y tú – señaló por segunda vez a Keigo – deja de ser un lambiscón y una sanguijuela. Rukia sonrió.

-Vamos.. K.u.r.o.s.a.k.i ….- los ojos de la chica brillaron e Ichigo la fulminó con la mirada –..k.u.n.

-Sabes que odio que me hablas así.

-¿Y cómo quiere entonces que me dirija a usted K..? – comenzó a preguntar tímida; algo que el chico sabía que de tímida no tenia nada.

- Dilo y juro que ..

-¿Qué..? – retó.

- ¡Vaya un viaje! – gritaron a sus espaldas. Ya todos se encontraban en la azotea - ¡seria muy romántico ir a las montañas juntos!

-Orihime, eso no tiene nada de romántico – señaló Tatsuki que comía despreocupadamente sus sagrados alimentos - Yo lo llamaría una penitencia… Y no me agradaría ir y a ti t…

- ¡Yo iré! – gritó entusiasmada la chica – me emociona conocer al yeti que todos temen, deslizarme por las colinas empinadas con tan sólo ropa interior para convertirme en un muñeco de nieve..

- ¡Sí mi bella Orihime! – gritaba una Chizuru mientras salía humo literalmente de su nariz - ¡yo con mucho gusto te ayudare a quitarte la ropa y nos lanzaremos juntas a la nieve para después calentarte entre mis ardientes brazos ¡OH , SÍ MI QUERIDA, PODEMOS COMENZAR A PRACTICAR AHORA!.. ¡HIME, VEN A MIS ….!

-¡Cállate pervertida! – esa fue Tasuki que lanzaba a la peli-roja por los cielos.

-¿Cómo es que estoy rodeado de tanto pervertido? - se preguntaba Ichigo sorprendido.

- Y lo peor es que no has aprendido nada – aseguró muy bajito la pequeña shinigami.

-¿Qué dijiste?

- Oigan estamos perdiendo el rumbo de todo esto. Levanten la mano quién quiera recorrer los caminos de la aventura a mí lado. Les aseguro que al principio será difícil, quizás no todos llegaran con vida a otros los perderemos intencionalmente en el camino, pero todo por un fin en común.

-¿Así y cuál es ese fin según tú? - preguntó el naranjo cansado de aquel discurso sin sentido, ni que fueran a la guerra.

-La diversión.. el conocimiento puro que genera las relaciones entre una mujer y hombre, la convivencia, el cuerpo y los secretos femeninos – se acercó a la shinigami para rodear sus hombros . Ichigo le dio una patada.

-Aja pervertido. Aléjate

Rukia sonrió por aquel chico de melena castaña, era sin duda el ser más curioso que haya conocido en su larga existencia. Su pasión por el conocimiento era enorme y encantador, le gustaba aprender sin lugar a duda, aunque no entendía del por que sí le gustaba todo eso, no conseguía buenas notas en los exámenes.

-Asano –kun – habló la shinigami asombrada- eres muy inteligente, no sabía que esté viaje era para fines educativos.

Todos sin excepción alguna tenían la boca en el piso. La pequeña mujercita sin duda era fuerte, veloz, astuta, ciertamente muy peligrosa y un montón de virtudes, pero era increíble que en muchas otras fuera una chica completamente ingenua. Hasta Orihime sabía lo que Keigo quería hacer en aquellas remotas montañas.

-Sí mi adorada, tú si sabes de esto, es confines simples y puros para nuestra educación.

-Yo iré..- apoyó la chica emocionada y conmovida por el entusiasmo del joven que ahora sostenía sus manos entre alas suyas.

-Ichigo..- susurró Chad entre preocupado y asombrado por lo que acababa de ocurrir frente a ellos.

- Sí, lo sé..

- Ahora que la señorita Kuchiki estará por motivos educativos sola en una montaña alejada de todos y de cualquier tipo de comunicación en la compañía de Keigo, podrás pasar más tiempo de calidad con tu padre o… ¿Qué decías mi estimado Kurosaki? – sonrió el de lentes a un costado de él - ¿Qué preferías pasar qué..?

Ichigo bufó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Que sí iré! ¿Contento?

-¡Que emoción! ¡También yo quiero integrarme! – saltaba de emoción la chica de atributos - ¿Qué dices Tatsuki?

- Pues ya que – levantó no muy convencida su ruda mano - si no voy, seguro que esté o la otra – señalaba a la otra pervertida - se querrán aprovechar, alguien tiene que ser la mano dura en el viaje.- Miró a Hime y Kuchiki y suspiró, sería un trabajo duro.

-También voy – dijo Ishida con semblante serio.

- ¡Será emocionante! ¡Cuenten conmigo! – decía una emocionada Chizuro

- Voy – Mizuiro muy ocupado en su aparato se mensajes.

-Aja – dijo Kurosaki harto.

-Pues..yo tal vez vaya – mencionaba una tímida Michiru – tendría que preguntar.

-Yo paso – el último fue Chad.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Maldición- era la quinta o quizás la decima vez que esa palabra salía como plegaria de sus entumecidos y fríos labios – ahora recordaba cómo es que se había metido solito en esa locura de viaje.

Todo por querer ser un caballero.

...

...

...

Bueno sí, lo sé, ya pasó la fecha, pero la inspiración llegó cuando ya todas las fiestas habían pasado jaja. Increíble pero cierto.

Los capis serán cortitos, espero les gusten. Ya saben que hacer, dejen sus comentarios. Besos y Feliz año.


	2. La tortura comienza

**La tortura comienza**

…**.**

…**.**

**22 de diciembre**

**11:00 am**

Una y otra vez se repetía la maldita canción. ¿Acaso no habían traído otra cosa que no fueran canciones románticas? No es que estuviera en contra de ese genero, pero ¡Dios! Era la única canción en las últimas cinco horas de camino que había escuchado.

Giró el rostro a la ventana tratando de que su mente se distrajera en otras cosas que a la melodía que seguía sonando. Allá afuera desde hace ya horas se había dejado de ver la civilización para dar paso a la naturaleza en su esplendor. Había un par de grados menos que el día anterior, lo sabía por el frio que sentía en sus extremidades.

Sus ojos mieles divisaron las montañas que se extendían majestuosas a lo largo del camino, estás estaban bañadas por la neblina que comenzaba a desaparecer conforme los rayos del sol las espantaban.

-Que bonito

Llamó una voz a su lado. Ichigo dirigió su mirada a la chica que se iba acercando con notorias intenciones de apoyar su cuerpo en sus piernas para poder ver mejor por la ventana. Que claro, hizo sin importarle mucho el gruñido que hizo su compañero.

-Toma, ya no lo quiero – dijo y pasó por sobre su hombro el pequeño reproductor de música que "tan amablemente le había prestado" dicho en otras palabras le arrebato a golpes.

-No fue nada, ya sabes – dijo irónico- ¿estás cómoda?

- Sí, claro.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-No fue una pregunta para saber si lo estabas.

- Entonces para que preguntas.

- Es para hacerte notar que estás incomodando a otra persona.

- Y para qué pregunta entonces, solo deberían de decir que le incomoda y ya esta, hacen su vida muy complicada.

Pero ella seguía de lo más cómoda y tranquila apoyada sobre las musculosas piernas observando y deleitándose con el paisaje que sus ojos le mostraban.

-Muévete.

-Quítate de la ventana.

-No

-Pues entonces tampoco me quito.

-Rukia.

Ésta ya molesta y cansada de que la estuviera importunando con sus quejidos voltio con aquella mirada fría y retadora que podía mandar muchos mensajes distintos.

-Ichigo – mencionó despacio - sabemos muy bien que el único que perderá está pelea serás tú – el chico frunció mucho más el ceño – así que, o te mueves y me dejas ese asiento, o te callas y me dejas disfrutar como estoy. Tú decide. Posible violencia o tranquilidad infinita. – sonrió al ver el rostro frustrado del chico y volvió a su tarea.

-Maldi …

-¿Decías?

-¡Que hagas lo que se te de la gana!

-Siempre lo hago. – le aclaró.

Para su infinita suerte – nótese la ironía - le había tocado compartir asiento con Rukia, eso, o Asano estaría encantado de que la luz de sus días, la estrella más brillante, la ráfaga de viento que ahuyentaba sus penumbras, como él le había nombrado, se sentase en sus piernas. ¡Oh! Había olvidado mencionar que al pobre lo habían mandado a l fondo del autobús por si las dudas.

Suspiró. Vio a Ishida que a su lado hablaba con Inoue, atrás de éstos se encontraban Tatsuki y Mizuiro; esté último con su respectivo aparato que no dejaba, Chizuru y Michiru que dormían estaban en dos asientos más atrás. Volvió su atención al peso en sus piernas y comprobó que Rukia aun seguía sobre sus piernas. Algo cansado y aburrido por la aún canción que sonaba en un nivel, gracias a Dios prudente, se colocó los audífonos y cerró sus ojos. Sí, ahora sí podía disfrutar de su música. En eso andaba cuando de repente, dos canciones más adelante abruptamente se detuvieron y le siguió un ruido raro. Volvió a abrir los ojos y puso mucha atención a lo que oía.

….

….

_-¡Silencio..silencio ¡_

_El chico frunció el ceño_

_Ichigo, ahora que te convertirás en todo un hombrecito, déjame decirte que me siento orgulloso de ser tu padre, iras a perderte en las espesas y crudas montañas de la lujuria para reafirmar tu hombría y hacerle saber a todo el mundo que dudaba de tus preferencias que puedes lograrlo – escucho que lloraban – tu linda y bella madre te estará observando desde los cielos para que lo hagas bien; supongo que a esas alturas le será mucho más fácil. No te comportes como un bruto con la delicada Rukia, recuerda que ella es como una flor que pronto descubrirá los secretos de la vida._

_._

_**Furia …pura y vendita Furia**_

_**.**_

_-No deberías hacer eso, Ichi-nii se molestara._

_-¡Como se te ocurre semejante estupidez viejo loco! ¡Me pregunto si de verdad soy tu hija!_

_-¡Apoyemos a su hermano!_

_Se escuchó mucho ruido y después golpes, gritos y la grabación se detuvo y la música siguió._

…

…

-M.a.l.d.i.t.o….

Rukia que aún estaba sobre sus piernas volteó al sentir el cuerpo del chico temblar.

-¿Ichigo..?

-¡A ese pervertido lo matare lo juro!

**22 de diciembre**

**15:00 pm**

-¡ah! ¡Por fin hemos llegado! Fue muy duro estar todo ese tiempo sentado ¿no lo crees así Ishida-san?

-Claro y con los gritos de Kurosaki fue imposible volver a tener calma, casi nos bajan del autobús.

- Cállate idiota.

Inoue se asusto, pero Ishida sonrió complacido por saber que lo había puesto aún más irritado.

-¡¿Quieren ambos guardar silencio?!

-¡Tatsuki…po-por favor! Todos estamos tranquilos y…

-El que comenzó fue aquel bueno para nada de Ichigo

-¿Yo? ¡Serás..!

Rukia comenzaba a irritarse.

Chizuro y Mizuiro reían.

Michiru e Inoue estaban nerviosas

Keigo estaba perdido mirando a todas esas bellas mujeres deslizarse por las colinas. Sin duda a eso se le llamaba vida, ¡se encontraba en el paraíso! Rodeado de bellas y atractivas mujeres pasearse con sus bellos cuerpos cubiertos por toda esa ropa que sin duda ocultaba una figura hermosa.

-¡Es el paraíso! ¡El paraíso! – cantaba emocionado pegando saltitos por todos lados - ¡chicos esto es grandioso!

-Bienvenidos a nuestro centro vacacional, espero que su estancia aquí sea agradable ¿Cuántas habitaciones?

- ¡Yo pido compartir habitación con la luz de mi esperanza..la más hermosa cria….! – pero fue callado por un puño antes de decir semejante idiotez.

- ¡Te dije que dejaras de soñar!

…..….

…

-Deberíamos subir.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Por qué no? A eso venimos después de todo. ¿Qué piensas Kuchiki?

- Por mí está bien, me encantan las alturas.

-¡No se diga más, el plan es, subir hasta la cima y dejarnos caer! – gritaba una emocionada y extasiada Tastsuki. – ¡les demostraremos a esos buenos para nada que las mujeres también sabemos divertirnos!

_**Flash Back**_

_**-¿Piensan subir? ¿Enserio?**_

_**- Ha eso venimos si mal no recuerdo – respondía Tatsuki muy tranquila.**_

_**- Pensé que estarían aquí metidas todo el día pegadas a la chimenea – decía un Ichigo muy tranquilo.**_

_**- No idiota – reclamaba Rukia pegada a la chimenea - ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?**_

_**-Pues que no se han despegado de ella desde que llegamos, eso podría ser. Además no aguantarían ni una hora allá afuera.**_

_**El fuego de dos personas se encendió por arte de magia.**_

_**-¿Quieres decir que nos consideras débiles K.u.r.o.s.a.k.i-.k.u.n**_

_**Ichigo le sonrió como queriéndole decir con ese simple gesto la confirmación de aquella pregunta.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

-Me encanta la idea – apoyó la Kuchiki menor con aquella sonrisa maquiavélica. Se arrepentirían de haber dicho siquiera que acobardaríamos una vez en la cima. – Deberíamos retarles solo para demostrarles quien tiene más miedo.

Tatsuki sonrió encantada.

-Manos a la obra.

**Ese mismo día**

**18:00 pm**

-¡Wow! La vista desde aquí es maravillosa Tatsuki… ¡mira, mira! ¡Puedo ver las cabañas desde aquí! ¡Wow! ¡Se ven tan pequeñitas!

- ¿Un reto?

-Por supuesto o ¿es qué tienes miedo que estas delicadas mujeres te ganen Kurosaki?

Una venita saltó en su cabeza. Esa maldita enana.

-Cuando estés lista para perder.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Nosotras contra ustedes, cualquiera de nuestro genero que cruce la meta hará que el equipo entero gane – Tatsuki mencionaba las reglas mientras se colocaba en la línea de salida – es así de sencillo.

-¿Cual será el premio?

- El puro y placentero gozo de la humillación.

Todos se encontraban sobre la línea de fuego, más que un juego, parecía la guerra misma.

-¡Chicos recuerden las reglas, deben seguir las líneas marcadas en el camino , ellas les llevaran al refugio allá abajo, las banderas están marcadas de rojo. Si alguno de ustedes llegara a sufrir un accidente al momento de bajar, en cada curva hay un grupo de rescate, no se separen de su grupo, manténganse siempre a la vista del otro y no se propasen en la velocidad, las colinas son engañosas y esta mañana ha nevado mucho! – advertía el guardia a cada uno de ellos – bien, ¿están listos?

-¡SÍ!

Todos miraron aquella bajada empinada y blanca con un solo propósito en su cabeza.. GANAR.

-Prepárate para perder naranjito

-Eso quisieras enana.

Ambos sonrieron con arrogancia.

-Tu castigo será ser mi sirviente en esté viaje – amenazaba Rukia.

-Lo mismo digo mi estimada shinigami.

-¡FUERA!

Nueve personas salieron disparadas sobre la fría nieve. Sus pies parecían que flotaban en aquellas blancas tierras. Sus cuerpos se movían con gracia y delicadeza cada vez que intentaban mantener el control de sus cuerpos sobre el camino y los obstáculos que se les presentaba. Iban muy parejos.

-¡Kuchiki! ¡Adelántate! – gritaba Tatsuki a su lado. La chica cabeceo entendiendo, su ventaja era su delgadez, su frágil y nada pesado cuerpo le hacían más fácil deslizarse por aquellas laderas, su velocidad podía aumentar sin problema alguno. El viento parecía no poder tocarla.

Ahí iba ella a toda velocidad y con suma destreza pasando a Mizuiro que también tenía una destreza asombrosa; esté se dejo pasar sin molestarse, pasó a Chizuro. La nieve saltaba a su rostro golpeando sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frio. Movía su cadera de lado a lado para controlar el paso. Observó a lo lejos a Keigo, estaba a unos cuatro metros. En pocos segundos estuvo a su altura y lo rebasó

-¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DETENGA!

O algo así escucho cuando paso como bólido a su lado.

-¡Diablos! – dijo por lo bajo, adelante iba sin lugar a duda Ishida, ese era un problema, sabía que seria difícil alcanzarlo, ya tenía una enorme ventaja. Llevó los bastones a sus axilas y se inclinó un poco más para tomar mayor velocidad. No dejaría que ese maldito de Ichigo ganara, no era digno de una Kuchiki ¡ellos no se dejaban ganar por nadie! Además su Nii-sama se molestaría y después mataría a Ichigo.. ¡oh! Esa idea también le agradaba.

Había pasado ya a un montón de personas que también bajaban por ahí pero a Ishida no podía alcanzarlo. Hasta que misteriosamente comenzó a bajar la velocidad.

-Acabalo – oyó decir aquel chico de gafas cuando pasó por su lado y la chica sonrió.

Allá iba ella casi podía sentir el triunfo.

-Vas muy lenta…. e.n.a.n.a..- gritó y pasó veloz.

El sol ya iba bajando cuando Ichigo Kurosaki con mucha ventaja iba a la cabeza. Asombrada y furiosa apretó el paso. ¿Cómo es que le había alcanzado? Debía ganar, no seria su esclava ¡NO! Claro que no.

-Kurosaki…- susurró -.. morirás.

Debía hacer algo pronto.

-¡Dios, va muy rápido! .. Uryū – dijo angustiada la peli-naranja

-No te preocupes ella es muy tenaz, veras que le gana – le aseguró con una sonrisa – Vamos, quiero ver su cara cuando eso pase.

-¡Eso es Kuchiki acabalo! – gritaba Tatsuki pasando a la pareja.

-¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME DETENGA! – gritaba un angustiado Keigo.

- Vaya, creo que nos hemos quedado muy atrás – mencionaba Mizuiro a las otras dos chicas que le acompañaban.

Ichigo ladeaba sus caderas para pasar el risco y algunos pinos llenos de nieve. Ya podía oler la victoria y ahora vaya que la disfrutaría.

Rukia Kuchiki no era de las personas que se dejaban vencer tan fácilmente, ¡oh, no! Unos cuantos metros no le harían desistir de vencerlo. Vio como evadía cada obstáculo, hasta aquella pendiente que sobresalía majestuosa de las rocas, aquella que tenia una señal roja como había dicho esa persona allá arriba, donde no era permitido pasar. Y de repente.

-¡Qué hace! – todos gritaron asustados.

Kuchiki Rukia se desviaba del camino para deslizarse por aquella pendiente que seguramente la llevaría a elevarse unos metros en el cielo y le daría mucha más velocidad. Kuchiki torció sus labios.

-Gánale a esto Kurosaki.

-¡RUKIA!

- ¡KUCHIKI!

Escuchó los gritos a su espalda e instintivamente disminuyo un poco la velocidad para poder voltear a ver que ocurría, pero no vio a nadie a su espalda ¿Qué había ocurrido? Y de repente algo salía disparado detrás de aquella pendiente pronunciada. La siguió con la mirada cuando paso por encima de él, lanzándola muchos metros más adelante.

-¡Maldición Rukia! – le gritó.

La pequeña dama cerró por un momento los ojos estirando los brazos a los costados, se sentía tan libre ahí arriba que no escuchó los gritos a su espalda ni el que venia de abajo. Su cabello se movieron al compas de la fría brisa, sus hebras negras brillaron hermosamente con los últimos rayos del sol cuando cruzo la meta final.

-Gane – le sonrió al chico de cabellos naranjas cuando llegó segundos después. Él le miró sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Su mirada era más achocolatada que miel. Rukia supuso que era por perder y continuó sonriendo encantadoramente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kuchiki- san?

-Claro que sí.- le aseguró a la preocupada compañera Inoue.

-¡Así se hace Kuchiki! – vitoreaba la karateca ofreciéndole el saludo de la victoria, y chocaron los cinco.

-Debo admitir que eres muy buena Kuchiki, fue arriesgado lo que hiciste, realmente me preocupe – admitía Ishida quitándose los protectores de ojos.

-Vaya Kuchiki eres increíble, nos sorprendiste ¿Dónde aprendiste a esquiar tan bien? -preguntaba Chizuru extasiada de tal demostración por la pequeña amiga.

Rukia pestaño sin comprender.

-¿Aprender?

- Seguro.

-¿Quién dijo que sabía?

Todos abrieron la boca estupefactos.

-¿!Quieres …quieres decir que no sabes esquiar!?

-No, está es la primera vez que lo hago.

-¡QUE!

- Es muy divertido debo admitir – y se fue dejándolos asombrados.- hay que volverlo hacer mañana.

Todos le siguieron menos dos personas.

-¿Enojado por que perdiste?

-No.

Fue todo lo que dijo y se dirigió a la cabaña.

**20:00 pm**

-¿Kurosaki –kun no vendrá a cenar?

-Al parecer se encuentra algo indispuesto – respondió Ishida tomando asiento al lado de Orihime.

-Yo diría que es un mal perdedor – mencionó Tatsuki desde su asiento -

****…****

Rukia después de su avasallador triunfo tomó un relajante baño, el agua caliente había desentumido cada extremidad de su entumido cuerpo, vaya que hacia mucho frío allá afuera.

-Lo que hiciste allá arriba fue idiota de tu parte– pronunciaron a su espalda.

-¿Estás enojado por que te gane? - preguntó con arrogancia cruzando sus brazos – deberías ser un buen perdedor Ichigo.

-¡¿Acaso nunca mides las consecuencias?! ¡Pudiste salir lastimada por hacer eso tan estúpido!

Rukia levanto una ceja y entre cerró los ojos violeta.

-Se cuidarme sola Ichigo.

-Pues al parecer no.

- No soy una niña.

-Pues demuestras lo contrario.

-No te permitiré que me digas que hacer Ichigo, no se por que te comportas como idiota – le miró con brillo en los ojos - Pero deja que te recuerde algo por si lo habías olvidado, soy mayor que tú, he vivido más cosas que tú y se cuidarme mucho mejor que tú. Así que si mañana quiero lanzarme del risco más alto, tú – le señaló – no me lo impedirás.

Ichigo abrió con asombro y enojo sus mieles ojos. Dio tres amenazantes pasos hacia la pequeña Rukia que instintivamente se hizo para atrás.

-Eso, quiero verlo – amenazó con una linda y retadora sonrisa -

….

Continuará….

….

Les traigo la segunda parte de esta loca historia algo pasada de fecha jaja. Gracias a ustedes que me han leído. Besos y abrazos.


	3. Una mala, mala idea

**Una mala, mala idea.**

…**.**

…**..**

**23 de Diciembre.**

**7:30 am**

La neblina bajaba por las colinas blancas mientras el sol golpeaba el fino manto que las cubría provocando un brillo hermoso.

La habitación de Rukia era la primera que el astro rey golpeaba con sus rayos cálidos la ventana. La ventaja que ella gozaba en esos momentos era la tranquilidad y el silencio que le brindaba aquella habitación exclusiva para su uso. Los otros chicos tuvieron que compartir con parejas y aunque claro Keigo insistió mucho en ese asunto de dejarla sola.

_**Flash back**_

_**22 diciembre.**_

**-Lo sentimos pero el cuarto que tiene tres camas individuales ha sido rentada esta mañana, solo nos queda recamaras dobles y una individual. **

**Bueno, Tatsuki obvio que no dejaría a Orihime sola, Chizuro ni pensarlo, no dudaría que se le aventara por la madrugada, era preferible que durmiera con Michiru. Ni mencionar compartir con alguno de los chicos, bueno con Ichigo había compartido por mucho una habitación, su habitación para ser precisos y tenía plena confianza, pero ahora se trataba solo de una cama, eso era muy diferente, sin mencionar que seria extremadamente vergonzoso si dijera algo como. ¡Hey, Ichigo! ¿Compartimos? Ya lo hemos hecho antes. No sería algo prudente con todos los chicos escuchando.**

**-¡Yo compartiré habitación con mi adorada Kuchiki! ¡Yo velare sus sueños como un guerrero! **

**-¡Harías todo, menos velar su sueño pervertido! – gritaba Tatsuki propinándole un puñetazo.**

_**Fin Flash back**_

-¿Kuchiki, estás lista?

…

…**..**

**11:00am**

**Carrera en motonieve.**

-¡Vamos chicos! ¿Quieren que les ganemos otra vez? – alentaba la karateka.

- ¡Por qué en mi mente esto era más hermoso y con muchas chicas a mi alrededor! – gritaba un frustrado Keigo que no podía controlar el vehículo. -¡NO QUIERO MORIR AQUIII…!

-¿¡A quién se le ocurrió esto!? –Chizuru jadeaba, aunque realmente no sabían por qué si estaba arriba de aquella moto.

-¡Esto es tan divertido! ¡Mira Tatsuki hice un ángel en la nieve! – gritaba Inoue boca abajo sobre la nieve moviendo pies y manos frenéticamente.

-Claro, también te extraño … ¡no, claro que no, ni siquiera han venido mujeres con nosotros! –sonreía un complacido Mizuiro.

-Creo que todos habían pensado cosas diferentes – sonrió Ishida ya muy adelantado a todos.

-¿Kurosaki – kun no puede seguirme el paso? ¿Pero, no qué sabía usar una motonieve? - sonrió sumamente complacida a unos metros de él, pero al momento frunció el ceño al ver que el chico seguía ignorándola. De hecho no le había dirigido palabra alguna durante el desayuno – Vamos Ichigo, ¿sigues molesto por lo de ayer? – preguntó pero seguía sin hacerle mucho caso. Rukia bufó por lo bajo y apretó el motor de mano y salió disparada en otra dirección. Está bien, si el idiota no quería hablarle, ella tampoco lo haría, su estilo no era rogarle por una palabra.

-¡Rukia, no pienses que iré a buscarte si te extravías!

-¡No quiero que lo hagas idiota! ¡Estaré mucho mejor sola que en tu compañía!

- Veo que no has superado la derrota – mencionó Tatsuki que se posicionaba a un costado – eres un niño Ichigo, supéralo.

-Pff – soltó un quejido y dio media vuelta para regresar no sin antes mirar por donde había desaparecido la pequeña fiera.

- ¿¡Ichigo a dónde vas!? ¡LLEVAME CONTIGO!

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Eres un mal amigo Ichigoo! – lloraba un desconsolado Asano cayendo por una pequeña pendiente.

Allá iba la Kuchiki tan hábil sobre la motonieve como en cualquier cosa que se propusiera hacer. Cruzaba, evadía y deslizaba los obstáculos; enormes pinos y cúmulos de nieve que parecían pequeñas montañas engañosas. Había salido tan furiosa que ni cuanta se dio si aquel camino era el correcto. Cuando ya tenía un gran tramo recorrido tuvo que detenerse y pensar con claridad, pues la poca gente que cruzaba en su camino fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta perder de vista la civilización, ahora se encontraba perdida y confundida. Pestaño un par de veces mirando a su alrededor. Posiblemente si guardaba silencio pudiera escuchar algún sonido que delatara alguna ubicación de personas que pasaran con las motonieve o esquiando. Pero pasaron quince minutos y ella continuaba sola. No se preocupo realmente, bien podría salir de ese cuerpo y cruzar las copas de los arboles para ver cual era el camino indicado, pero ¿realmente quería encontrar el camino? O ¿prefería pasar unos momentos a solas? Fue así que volvió a relajarse y continúo su paso con más tranquilidad. Decidió que era mucho mejor disfrutar el paisaje que estaba delante de ella; y así lo hizo. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los tímidos roces del sol entrar por aquellas rejegas ramas congeladas por el frio invierno; aquellos que aunque no lograran calentarla, le eran como una dulce caria a su fría piel.

Detuvo el ruido del motor para quedar frente a frente, en lo más alto de la montaña mirando impresionada aquella vista. Frente a ella se presentaban majestuosas una cadena de montañas bañadas de nieve y muchas nubes a su alrededor muy blancas; que bañadas por el sol se miraban naranjas.

Impresionada dio un brinco ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Tanto se había alejado? Levantó su apresurada la mano donde llevaba un reloj. Si que era tarde, aunque no tanto como para preocuparse. Total, no quería perder la tranquilidad que sentía por ver la cara de idiota del naranjo, sí, era preferible esto.

…

…**..**

**13:00 pm**

Todo había ocurrido esa mañana. Después de su regreso a la cabaña, con mal genio, claro está, entró para tomar algo caliente en la terraza del lugar. Había mucha gente bajando y subiendo por la colina. Los elevadores no dejaban de llevar y traer personas arrepentidas de deslizarse de un lugar tan alto. Hasta ese momento todo iba perfecto, según la perspectiva del shinigami sustituto, todo era silencio y tranquilidad. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba subiendo una vez más en aquella silla que lo llevaría a la cima de la montaña.

No sabía dónde ni qué podrían estar haciendo sus compañeros y sinceramente tampoco le importaba si se mantenían alejados. Desde un inicio él no quería estar ahí y su mal humor lo hacia más notorio. Ahí fue cuando decidió que era suficiente, era tarde y estaba cansado, bajó el gorro que cubría su cabeza y se quitó los protectores de los ojos. Se sentó sobre la nieve para quitar los protectores de las botas y sacar los esquís. Su cuerpo lo sentía entumido, sería mejor que tomara un baño caliente y durmiera un par de horas.

….

…**..**

**15:00 pm**

El sol comenzaba a ser opacado por las nubes cuando despertó de su sueño reparador. Se encontraba solo en la recamara que compartía con Ishida. Podría ser que aun no llegaran de su paseo-pensó. Más repuesto decidió bajar al comedor y los encontró comiendo.

-Hasta que despiertas Kurosaki

-¿Acaban de llegar?

-Ya tenemos rato – le respondió Michiru.

-¿No piensas comer? – preguntó Tatsuki desde su asiento. Ichigo asintió y se sentó.

Todos comieron tranquilamente, entre los chistes de Asano , las burlas y uno que otro golpe al pobre se paso el tiempo.

- Kuchiki –san no ha regresado y comienza a ser más tarde – soltó en un suspiro la preocupada chica de cabellara larga.

- Tienes razón Inoue, pasa de las cuatro.

-¡Tatsuki! ¿Qué tal si el Yeti ha raptado a Kuchiki-san mientras hacía muñecos de nieve con caras graciosas? - decía una angustiada e imaginativa chica al borde de la demencia mientras movía frenética las manos dándole forma a sus pensamientos. - ¡podría tomarla como rehén y obligarla hacer muñecos de nieve por el resto de su vida! ¡Ella podría llorar encerrada en una torre custodiada por un dragón esperando ser rescatada por el valiente guerrero que tendría que luchar desesperado con fieras bestias que lo estarían esperando en los túneles secretos de la guarida del Yeti!

-Tranquila, eso nunca ..– rectificó -…jamás pasará – quitó de la mesa aquella extraña mezcla de comida - Deberías de dejar de comer esto te hace daño.

-¿Rukia no volvió con ustedes? – preguntó Ichigo al escuchar la extraordinaria y poco coherente historia de su loca amiga.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que te diste cuenta - Ishida dijo con cierto asombro en su tono.

…

…**..**

**En algún lugar de la montaña.**

**15:30**

Sí, ahora sí que se le había hecho tarde, no prestó atención hasta que vio como se formaba a kilómetros de ella un cumulo de nubes demasiado cargadas de color negruzco; que rápidamente se acercaban a su dirección, fue ahí que decidió que era mucho mejor buscar el camino a su refugio. Tenía buena memoria y sabía reconocer los sitios con facilidad, aún con tanta nieve a su alrededor y tanto parecido entre ellos. Según ella iba por el camino correcto. Miraba de lado a lado por si se equivocaba.

Un viento comenzó a soplar tras su espalda y comprendió que una tormenta podría llegar antes de que ella pudiera salir de ahí. Bueno, no es que se sintiera desesperada o angustiada, al fin y al cabo era una shinigami entrenada para cualquier situación y esa situación en especial no requería de mucho peligro, lo peor que podría pasar era que muriera y ese era el menor de sus problemas pues, ya estaba muerta. Lo único que podría ocurrir es que el cuerpo que la cubría dejara de servir, eso sí que era un problema. Suspiró cansada de tanto cavilar.

Movió hacia la derecha la motoneta y reconoció el camino donde salió enfurecida. Lo encontró. Sonrió.

-Y ese idiota decía que no podía cuidarme sola.

Con destreza maniobró aquel aparato y comenzó a bajar para buscar el otro camino que la llevaría a la cabaña junto con los otros y a una taza de chocolate caliente.

Ya pasaban de las cuatro cuando entro en aquel camino que identifico como el correcto para seguir, aunque la motoneta comenzaba a estar algo renuente.

-¿Qué …?

Se había quedado completamente inmóvil y ni a la mitad del camino estaba. Y para agregarle un poco de dramatismo, nieve comenzaba a caer muy despacio.

-¡Maldición, tendré que caminar..!

Y casi daban las cinco de la tarde y el sol ya no estaba. Bajó de la motoniene y se subió el gorro.

-Espero no tenga problemas por dejarlo aquí – miró al vehículo y comenzó a caminar.

…**.**

…**.. **

**17:45 pm**

La nieve había comenzado a caer y toda la gente que se encontraba esquiando comenzó a ser llamada por los cuidadores para que se refugiaran en sus respectivas cabañas. Él sabía muy bien que pasar una tormenta fuera sin los conocimientos necesario era confundirse y perderse irremediablemente.

-Comenzó a nevar – susurro Michiru angustiada.

-Iré por ella – fue lo que dijo Ichigo con decisión y con una bien oculta preocupación. Tomó los guantes y los protectores.

-Creo que ya no es necesario – esas palabras dichas por Uryū lo detuvieron al instante, dirigiendo su mirada en la dirección donde el Quincy miraba – al parecer ….el príncipe ya venció al dragón – sonrió.

…**.**

…**..**

**17:00 pm**

Ella giró al momento que escuchó un motor aproximándose. Lo dudó por unos momentos y efectivamente una persona venia aproximándose a toda velocidad. Bajó su gorro para tener una mejor visión.

-Creí que eras una aparición – admitió tontamente cuando detuvo el vehículo– ¿Pero qué haces aquí en medio de una tormenta? ¿Te perdiste?¿Te encuentras bien..?

-Sí, mi vehículo se negó a continuar.

-¿Y pensabas ir a pie? – preguntó sorprendido

- Pues..

-Sube, hay que darnos prisa sino queremos que nos atrape en la montaña. Agárrate bien, tengo que ir más rápido, la tormenta está detrás de nosotros.

Rukia asintió y rodeó la espalda del chico abrazándolo por el pecho.

- ¿Lista?

- Sí.

Sin duda iba rápido, la nieve comenzaba a caer copiosamente sobre sus cuerpos y ella empezaba a tiritar. Ese cuerpo tenía frio, aunque su alma también la tendría si saliera de el.

-¡Pronto llegaremos, no te preocupes! – le gritó al sentir que su cuerpo temblaba de frio. - ¿Y así pensabas caminar todo esto? – él sintió como movía la cabeza afirmando y sonrió. – sin duda tienes agallas.

-Eso me dices. Y también que no mido las consecuencias.

-¡Sin duda alguna! – ambos sonrieron. – Mi nombre es Dante, mucho gusto.

-Kuchiki Rukia.

-Rukia – susurró para si - ¡que bonito nombre!

Ella instintivamente se sonrojo, nadie le había dicho algo así en todos los años de su no vida.

-Gracias – dijo bajito, pero él la escuchó - ¿eres extranjero?

-¿Lo dices por el cabello? – pregunto obviando la situación.

- Tu acento- admitió – conozco a otra persona con el cabello raro y no es extranjero.

Él sonrió.

-Así es. Paso mis vacaciones en una cabaña de mis padres. Mira, lo ves, ya estamos llegando. – dijo aliviado.

-¡Genial! Comenzaban a dolerme las piernas – se quejaba al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo que le brindaba un poco de calor.- solo espero no tener problemas por abandonar la motonieve.

-Mañana temprano iré por ella, no te preocupes.

El vehículo bajaba la velocidad conforme se acercaba a la cabaña que Rukia señalaba. Para minutos después detenerse justo enfrente de está.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo – ambos miraron a su espalda y el cumulo de nubes había cubierto en su totalidad la montaña, dejando caer con fuerza la nieve sobre ellos – bueno, servida princesa de las nieves.

-¿eh..?

- Perdón, se me ocurrió cuando te vi ahí parada caminando. Bueno Rukia ha sido un placer - confirmó bajando del trasporte para quedar frente a la chica que le miraba extrañada por aquel apodo que no entendía – ahora …

-¡Q-qué..! ¡¿Qué haces?!

La morenita grito asustada y apenada, aquella persona que apenas conocía la había levantado con tanta rapidez que ni tiempo le dio de protestar.

-Dijiste que tenias entumecidas las piernas ¿lo recuerdas? Así que pues deduje que no podías caminar. Así de simple – se excusaba mientras subía despacio las escaleras – perdóname si te he asustado, no era mi intención – sonrió bajándola y poniéndola frente a la entrada. – ya está, nos vemos.

- ¡G-gracias! – le gritó.

…**.**

…**..**

**17:45 pm**

-Y ese… ¿quién es? – susurró, mientras su mirada miel examinaba con mucho detenimiento lo que ocurría frente a sus narices.

-Pues, al parecer ….- meditó la posible respuesta -… competencia - afirmó el chico de lentes de los más natural regalándole una perfecta sonrisa sínica.

Todos fueron a su encuentro, pero el que llego como rayo fue Asano Keigo que con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzaba a los brazos de la morena que rápidamente lo evadió.

- ¡Oh! ¡Asano –kun! Me asustaste - decía con su ya fingida y preocupada voz.

- ¡Mi amadísima Kuchiki! – se levanto veloz del suelo con la cara roja por el tremendo golpe- ¡¿Qué te ha hecho eso hombre?! ¡Dime si te ha obligado hacer cosas que te pudieran avergonzar! – lloraba descontrolado y escandalizado - ¡No sufras más mi princesa encantada, está noche YO, tu caballero de armadura velare tus sueños y te confortare por la noche..!

- ¡Quieres callarte idiota, me estas poniendo de malas! – gritaba exasperada una Tatsuki que con mucha fuerza mandaba a volar al caballero.

-¡Tú siempre estás de malas…! – se escuchaba un grito que se alejaba.

Rukia observo todo el trayecto que hizo el cuerpo del pobre chico hasta caer por fin al piso. Regreso su violeta mirada a ocho pares de ojos que la escudriñaban, ella levanto una ceja intrigada ¿Qué querían? ...¡Ah!

Rápidamente sacó un pañuelo de Dios sabe dónde y comenzó su relato traumático con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Después de la discusión que tuve con..con .. ¡Ichigo! - Todos voltearon a ver al nombrado reprochándole eso – me sentí tan mal y herida.. – mordió su labio y todos seguían mandándole vibras malas al pobre naranjo - que decidí alejarme para no molestarlo más ..no perturbarlo con mi presencia …Después…después.. – suspiró con mucho dolor- Me encontraba tan perdida allá arriba – secaba una lagrima traviesa que quería salir de su ojo derecho – no sabía que más hacer, me sentí sola y angustiada… - soltó un quejido doloso - ..la motonieve no quería continuar y la tormenta estaba tan cerca que…- hizo una pausa para tragar un largo suspiro causado por el llanto que retenía por aquel trauma vivido hace unos segundos -… decidí caminar hasta acá …. Tenía tanto frio, miedo.. y hambre …!Fue tan duro! – mordió el pañuelo en sus manos al tiempo que hacia un gesto de pena- fue cuando le vi, mi salvador .. él me ayudo gentilmente – decía esto último uniendo sus manos y mirando el techo como si fuera una bella revelación la aparición de aquel joven.

-¡Ichigo, esto es tú culpa! – acusaba la karateca energéticamente.

-¡QUE! – gritaba un ofendido y asombrado Ichigo por dejarse manipular con tanta facilidad por la actuación tan fingida de su amiga.

-Es cierto Kurosaki, si tú no fueras un problema para Kuchiki no hubiera estado en peligro de muerte desde un principio – apoyaba el Quincy de lo más natural.

-¡YO..!- decía señalándose - ¿¡..ella de muerte!? – señalaba a la susodicha sin creérselo.

-Creo que está vez te has extralimitado Ichigo, deberías tratar con más delicadeza a Rukia-san, después de todo es tú responsabilidad cuidar de ella ¿eso no hacen las parejas? - Mizuiro decía muy quitado de la pena y bajito para que Ichigo lo escuchara - ¿por ella has venido después de todo, no?

-¡Tú cállate Mizuiro! – gritaba un exasperado y completamente rojo Ichigo - ¡ni si quiera estabas aquí hace un momento!

-Es cierto Kurosaki, que diría tu padre si sabe que tratas mal a la señorita que hará a su hijo un hombre – se burlaba Ishida con el mismo tono cómplice que su compañero del celular.

-¡BASTA!

A decir verdad, estas tres personas no habían caído en el juego preferido de la shinigami. Pero como se divertían siguiéndole la corriente, era divertidísimo ver los cambios de color en la cara de idiota de aquel peli-naranjo. Era tan fácil sacarlo de quicio.

Con los otros era cuento aparte.

-¡Oh, Kuchiki – san! ¡Realmente estabas asustada! - Orihime realmente estaba más que conmovida con la historia.

-¡Pobre Kuchiki! – se unía Michiru a punto de llorar.

- Ya, ya paso Rukia -san– frotaba su espalda Chizuro tratando de confortarla.

-¡DÉJAME, YO TE AYUDO A OLVIDAR! – gritaba Keigo.

-¡Tú no ayudaras a nadie pervertido! – advertía el oji miel, mandándolo de nuevo al suelo.

Rukia sonreía encantada.

-Deberíamos de tomar algo caliente, ¿Kuchiki –san vienes?

-¡Claro Inoue –san!

…**.**

…**..**

22:40pm

Afuera solo se escuchaba el ulular del viento y los ventanales del lugar temblando. El recinto se encontraba en total silencio y penumbras, todo mundo había preferido entrar en sus cálidas habitaciones acompañadas de una buena taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

Pero ellos no, ellos eran valientes guerreros al encontrarse solo con aquella luz que emanaba de la chimenea de la cabaña. Solo ellos y sus frazadas para protegerlos. ¡Que valientes eran!

- Solo se escuchaban susurros a la lejanía, como gemidos lastimeros que helaban la sangre…

Las chicas temblaban en sus lugares. Inoue abrazaba la frazada con fuerza, Chizuru abrazaba a Michiru que se tapaba los oídos asustada. Tatsuki, sentada en el sillón escuchaba atenta aquella historia que en su vida había escuchado. Y bueno Rukia, la pequeña shinigami se encontraba, pues más que asustada, se encontraba fascinada. ¡Vaya que Asano –kun sabía contar una historia! Pero le intrigaba aquel espíritu ¿Cómo es que la sociedad de almas no se había hecho cargo de ella? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

-..Como los de ahora..- susurró Keigo.

El viento soplo con fuerza haciendo rechinar la madera.

-¡AAH!

Rukia saltó en su asiento por el grito pegado.

-¡Tatsuki!

-Y según la leyenda – continuo con la misma voz tétrica - es qué aún se aparece por estos lugares a la media noche gritando clemencia.

Todas sin excepción, voltearon a ver el reloj pegado sobre la chimenea, una con emoción, otra con escepticismo y las demás con pavor.

-Bueno, creo que ya las has asustado suficiente – decía Ishida sentado en la alfombra con una taza entre sus manos – no podrán dormir.

-Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros cuartos - apoyó Mizuiro saliendo por la puerta para subir a su cuarto.

-¡Kuchikiii- saaan!.. Deja pagar mi culpa. Yo podría espantar a tus temores está noche.

-Inténtalo… y el único grito de clemencia que se escuchará será el tuyo– amenazó el naranjo.

-¡ICHIGO, ERES UN MAL AMIGOOO!

- Enfermo.

…**.**

…**..**

**23:30 pm **

Rukia frunció el ceño cuando lo vio parado en medio del pasillo con los brazos cruzados, su espalda pegada a la pared y los ojos cerrados. Él había subido junto con los chicos y de eso ya tenía un rato. Se aproximó lentamente ¿Qué diablos se suponía que hacia? ¿La estaba esperando?

- ¡oh! .. vaya, Kurosaki –kun, me esperas en un lugar con poca luz y a una hora inadecuada, no sabía que tenias ese tipo de mañas– soltó divertida aproximándose a él- ¿acaso tienes miedo y quieres que te lo quite? ¿Quieres entrar a mi cuarto?

Pero Ichigo no dijo nada, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Rukia volvió a fruncir el ceño y pasó de largo. Sino quería entablar una conversación entonces ¿Qué hacia ahí?

-Te encanta llamar la atención ¿verdad?

Rukia se detuvo y se giró. ¿Qué decía?

-¡Por qué dices eso Kurosaki-kun! – soltó en un llanto fingido, llevando las manos al pecho dolida por sus palabras tan rudas.

- Mm…- respondió fastidiado.

- ¡Vaya! A Kurosaki – kun le volvió el habla – dijo divertida y seria- ¿Ahora sí me quieres hablar? ¿Ya se te pasó el orgullo, mal perdedor?

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-No te hagas la tonta, Rukia.

-No, no se de que me estas hablando, explícate – ordenó con su tono de superioridad.

-Sabes perfectamente a que me estoy refiriendo..- frunció el ceño y la miró detenidamente – está tarde…- continuó aunque para la Kuchiki ya estaba todo claro. Era eso.

-No sé por que te enojas – le cortó seria - les dije lo que querían escuchar, así paso…mm.. así lo recuerdo – dijo simplemente comenzando a caminar – yo solo agregue el drama del momento, una historia es mucho mejor contada y escuchada cuando le pones un poco de drama y angustia de la protagonista ¿no lo crees? – le guiño el ojo divertida -¿Tú qué crees, les gusto? Fue muy convincente - le mostro la lengua - Ahora quisiera descansar, quiero recuperarme de esa ¡traumática experiencia! – añadió con esto último con dolor- así que hasta mañana.

Ichigo volteó lo ojos.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo ese tiempo? – preguntó mientras le seguía.

- ¿! Estabas preocupado por mí!? …¡Eres tan tierno K.u.r.o.s.a.k.i- k.u.n.!

-No te hagas la graciosa. ¡Y deja de llamarme así!

-Ya te lo dije, se me hizo tarde por andas por ahí. Además te lo recuerdo, se cuidarme sola.

- ¡Claro, pero qué tonto soy! Perdóname. Entonces lo que vi hace unas horas no fue a un completo extraño ayudándote a subir las escaleras.

- No uses ese tono conmigo Ichigo – advirtió molesta y se detuvo- Estuve apunto de salir de esté cuerpo cuando él me encontró, no podía decirle que no quería su ayuda, hubiera sido bastante extraño que una chica se quedara en medio de la nada con una tormenta encima.

- Hubieras inventado una excusa, se te dan de maravilla.

La Kuchiki frunció el ceño fastidiada.

-¿Acaso, Kurosaki –kun está celoso?

- ¡Claro que no!

-¿No? – Rukia cruzó las manos y lo miró detenidamente - ¿Entonces a que viene todo este interrogatorio?

-! Solo quiero saber que te detuvo tanto tiempo! ¡Hubieras llegado más rápido sola qué con él! ¡O mejor aún, hubieras esperado hasta que yo llegara!

-¡Ah!... entonces no son celos – ironizó.

-¡NO!

-Ichigo – habló con mucha paciencia – punto uno, dejémoslo muy claro. No estoy lisiada o desahuciada, puedo hacerme cargo de cualquier asunto sin que TÚ estés presente, no soy una inútil y NO dependo de ti a cada momento, pareciera que no me conoces. Punto dos, no eres el único que pude rescatarme de vez en cuando, no hay una ley que lo prohíba. Además, si mal no recuerdo me dejaste muy en claro que no irías a buscarme aunque estuviera muriéndome, no te preocupes, tampoco es como si te hubiera esperado sentada en una piedra llorando a que aparecieras a salvarme, él, aunque no lo necesité, fue muy gentil en hacerlo – respondía cansada, pero de repente algo picó en su interior y sonrió – pero está bien, ya que estás tan preocupado por mí – le miró directo a los ojos con decisión – Fueron muchas horas porque….yo, él, la naturaleza, hacia tanto frio – decía mientras se abrazaba así misma - no tuve opción.

Ichigo Kurosaki dio media vuelta, sabía que mentía, lo sabía muy bien. De hecho más le valía que así fuera. No quería escuchar semejante estupidez, no ahora, no en ese momento que fue testigo de aquello y que se sentía tan cansado.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿No querías que te explicara los hechos? ¡Kurosaki! ¡Regresa!

-¡Cállate!

Rukia sonrió una vez más. Sin lugar a duda Ichigo era un niño tonto.

..

…Continuará.

…**.**

…**..**

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, sí, me tarde, se supone que debería estar terminado para está fecha, así como también se supone que debería ser una historia de capítulos cortos.. muy cortos, 3 o quizá 4 hojas, como lo había pensado y planeado…pero claro, no se hacer historias cortitas. Me apeno de mi misma. ja..espero que haya sido de su agrado…ya saben, comentarios y sugerencias. Besos y buen inicio de clases.

Muchas gracias a ustedes que me leen y me siguen .. ¡Claro! También a los que me pusieron en favoritos, las (los) adoro.

Y casi lo olvidaba, un feliz cumpleaños a Kuchiki Rukia, hoy 14 de enero. ¿La adoramos no?


	4. La Familia

**La familia **

…

…**..**

**24 de Diciembre **

**7:30am**

La tormenta de la noche anterior había cubierto significativamente unos cuantos metros más la montaña, como las cabañas alrededor, el frio, qué de por sí ya era bastante, ahora se sentía cien veces más. Desde su ventana podía ver claramente un banco de neblina que cubría y se deslizaba tranquilamente, como acariciando la nieve bajo ella, de hecho no sabía si subía o bajaba o sólo se quedaba estática, pues los pocos rayos de luz que se iban asomando por detrás de la montaña no lograban espantar ni un poco a ese gris manto que seguramente estaría toda la mañana, claro, si es que no volvía a nevar como la noche anterior- Suspiró- Y pensar que aún le faltaba dos días más para terminar con su tortura- Frunció el ceño rectificando ese último pensamiento- Aunque pensándolo bien.

**Flash back**

**18 de Diciembre**

Al principio dudó que le estuviera escuchado, o al menos que le hubiera puesto atención, sí, lo admitía, prolongó lo más que pudo ese momento que a decir verdad le hubiera gustado guardar en secreto hasta su regreso si es que se podía, pero sería sumamente extraña su desaparición por unos días.

Se había generado un largo silencio después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, que a decir verdad las soltó tan rápido y en un tono bastante bajo para no provocar un escándalo, el cuál, claro, se hizo.

-Solos…

-No.

-¿¡USTEDES SOLOS!? - se escuchaba por toda la casa.

- Te lo he dicho cinco veces…

- ¡Oh, por fin, por fin! ¡Mis suplicas, mis viajes al templo surtieron efecto! ¡Sabía, sabía que no me defraudarías Ichigo! – lloraba como niño – ¡tu madre seguramente estará muy contenta!

-¡Qué ya te dije que no iremos solos!

-¡Mi hijo se hará un hombre en aquellas congeladas tierras! – de sus ojos salían estrellitas, arcoíris y de más cosas.

-¡Deja de gritar por toda la casa! ¡Los vecinos no tienen por qué enterarse de tus desvaríos!

-¡¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¿Acaso querías raptar a Rukia-chan? – preguntaba con picardía a su hijo sonrojado. -¡WOOOOH!.. ¡Ichigooo, eres como tu orgulloso padre! – golpeaba su espalda animándole.

-¡Q-quieres dejar de decir tonterías! – exclamaba un exasperado peri-naranjo apartándolo de su lado.

-¡Tú y ella …- dramatizaba cómicamente- ..solos… en una montaña quién sabe dónde, ocultos de las miradas morbosas, de las limitaciones de su corta juventud, de la pasión oculta en sus jóvenes cuerpos.! ¡OOHH! ¡MASAKI, DESEARIA QUE ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ!

-Ella..y yo no iremos solos…- rectificaba muy lentamente, bueno trataba de hacerlo.

-¡Oh! Mi dulce y tercera hija, estará encerrada.. - le miró a su hijo -..cumpliendo y sucumbiendo a los deseos más bajos que mi hijo desee. Ichigo debes ser gentil y delicado, recuerda que es una mujercita que apenas comienza su camino por el valle de la vida.

Ichigo torció el gesto, estaba a nada de golpear a su viejo.

-Ustedes solos..el frio, compartiendo sus..

-¡YA CALLATE!

**Fin flas back**

**8:15am**

Daba gracias a Dios que su padre estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia, eso realmente lo hacía muy feliz, eternamente feliz. Tomó un baño dispuesto a bajar a tomar su desayuno y quizás subir a esquiar o alguna otra actividad, claro, todo eso con los ojos puestos a cada momento sobre su pequeña compañera, quería evitar a cualquier costo que ese día quisiera lanzarse de la montaña más alta, pues sabía muy bien qué lo que tenía de violenta, era igualmente proporcionalalnulo sentido común e ingenuidad, ese viaje era la prueba fehaciente de veces no sabía si realmente entendía o sólo estaba dando muestras de su actuación, no tenía idea.

Salió de su cuarto avisando a su compañero que esperaría en el comedor. Cerró su chamarra y dio media vuelta rumbo a la escalera, hasta ahí todo era perfecto en el mundo de Ichigo. Tal vez si alguien le hubiera dicho que el simple hecho de pensar en aquella persona lo invocaría, hubiera manejado mejor sus pensamientos esa mañana.

Un golpe directo a la mandíbula lo dejo totalmente aturdido y asombrado ¿de dónde había salido aquello? Se levantó del piso, no sabía si estaba enojado o extrañado ¡..Ese golpe, ese golpe..! Su alma por alguna razón tembló y congeló. Se giró lentamente como temiendo una aparición macabra. Su respiración era irregular y comenzó a sudar a pesar de que el pasillo se encontraba sumamente fresco.

-¡Hello..!

Llamó aquella voz. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Su cabeza que aun la tenia sobre el piso subió lentamente para toparse frente a frente con aquel que lo saludaba.

-Pa..¿Pa..pá?

-¡Good Morning, Ichigooo!

No. No. No ..!Eso no podía estar pasando!

-¡T-TÚ! ….¡TÚ!.. ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! – señalaba eufóricamente

Sí, sus ya nefastas vacaciones se volvían una pesadilla. Quizás aún estaba dormido, sí, eso debía ser.

-¿Pensabas que te dejaría a solas con mi amada e inocente tercer hija para que le hicieras, Dios sabe qué cosas mal hechas? ¡Oh, no hijo mío! ¡No, no, no! ¡Por eso tienes a tu querido padre que te vino a ayudar a esa labor tan hermosa! – de sus ojos salieron chispas de ilusión y esperanza que adornaron y dieron luz al pasillo ensombrecido por el aura asesina de Kurosaki menor- ¡Un Kurosaki no puede quedar mal cuando se trata del amor! – golpeó energético el hombro de su hijo – Por ejemplo esto.

Con premura sacó de Dios sabe dónde una cámara que rápidamente se la embarro en el rostro a su querido retoño. Ichigo abrió los ojos. Miró a su padre y a la cámara sin podérselo creer. Ahí mostraba aquella carrera y el enorme y arriesgado salto de Rukia y cómo él, al momento de cruzar la meta no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Para después hacer un corte violento y pasar a una que había vivido la noche anterior en aquel mismo corredor. Donde había acorralado a la "delicada" y testadura chica.

-¿Sabes hijo? – habló mientras quitaba la cámara de un petrificado y pálido Ichigo – no escuchaba absolutamente nada, debí de poner micrófonos a lo largo del pasillo, ese fue mi error – aceptó desilusionado y muy quitado de la pena - pero debiste hacer más que sólo tenerla ahí, se ve que estaba esperando otra cosa de tu parte – Isshin suspiró y compadeció a su hijo-Debiste besarla cuando la acorralaste, hubiera sido un recuerdo precioso para ésta cámara.

Ichigo seguía sin moverse.

-¿Qué no escuchaste todo mi apoyo en la grabación? – preguntó de lo más normal.

Kurosaki rugió.¡La grabación!

- ¡Pero lo qué no comprendo es como diablos dejaste pasar esto!

En otro toma se podía ver a Rukia subiendo como alma que lleva el diablo por aquella colina dónde se había perdido por horas, después cambiaba la escena, que con ayuda de un close up podía apreciar con dificultad por el rápido cambio del lente dos cuerpos juntos…muy juntos… –levantó una ceja - que se aproximaban a mucha velocidad. Conforme se iban acercando, el close up iba alejándose, permitiéndole tener una mejor nitidez de la imagen que mostraba la pantalla. Se escuchó un ¡OH! Un ruido, y la cámara mostraba ahora el rostro del peli-naranjo muy serio mirando aquella escena detrás de la ventana, después la imagen volvió a cambiar, se podía ver claramente como ella sonreía y el sujeto en cuestión también lo hacía.

-Ichigo – habló tranquilo alejando de nuevo la cámara y propinó una dulce pero fuerte palmadita sobre su hombro – has perdido.

Ichigo hervía de furia. Olvidando el recuerdo de aquella grabación en su reproductor y el vergonzoso momento, era todo lo que estaba pasando y el hecho que él estuviera grabándolos a escondidas y de quién sabe cuántas cosas más a sus espaldas.

-¿¡Me quieres explicar que haces aquí!? ¡Y dónde diablos dejaste a mis hermanas viejo pervertido!

-Ellas están aquí.

-¡QUÉ!..¿Las arrastraste a tu locura? ¿Qué clase de padre eres? ..!¿No tienes pacientes que atender?!

-Ellas también querían unas vacaciones, Uno muy bueno y no, no tengo pacientes, cerré la clínica para éste momento especial.

-¡Estás completamente enfermo!

-Eso no importa…lo importante es, déjame te muestro. El enemigo numero uno hijo mío – decía con mirada encendida, mientras acercaba con rapidez la cámara y se la embarraba nuevamente en la cara – él – señalaba en la pequeña pantalla a un joven igual de alto cargando a un pequeño cuerpo que conocía muy bien. La escena cambió y por algún motivo se le hizo familiar aquella imagen – Ichigo frunció el ceño. Miró la esquina inferior de la pantalla y mostraban las 8:00 de ese mismo día y luego a su padre que movía afirmativamente la cabeza, después el pasillo y luego comprendió.

…**..**

…**..**

El agua caliente resbalaba sensual delineando aquella silueta esbelta y pequeña, dejando a su paso finas líneas de agua que acariciaban traviesas cada rincón virgen de aquella tersa y suave piel de marfil provocándole una sensación sumamente dedos jugaban entre las hebras de sus cabellos negros. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados al contacto de aquel reconfortante líquido que golpeaba gentil su rostro. Todos sus sentidos estaban apagados, en aquel momento sólo existían en aquel cuarto de baño, ella y el agua resbalando por su desnuda figura.

Esa mañana su cuerpo se encontraba entumido por el frío y que más podía ayudar que un buen baño que la reanimara. Tal vez ese día no saldría de la cabaña, prefería pasarla acostada con una frazada en las piernas, junto a la chimenea y una buena taza de chocolate. No le sonaba tan mal, pocos momentos contaba con tal tranquilidad como para desperdiciar el tiempo pensando en hacerlo o no. Las gotas seguían rodaban traviesas por su cuerpo desprendiendo un vaporcito agradable que opacaba aquel pequeño cuarto.

**...**

…**..**

¿A dónde vas? – preguntaba sínicamente.

En aquella imagen se podía apreciar ese mismo pasillo, un hombre, sin duda de espaldas y entrando a la habitación. Ni siquiera se detuvo a meditar un poco cuando ya se encontraba parado frente a la puerta tocando, bueno, más bien golpeando la puerta. Lo que lo enervó más, pues no se dignaba a abrir la bendita puerta.

-¡Rukia, abre la maldita puerta de una vez!

Pero nada, ni un ruido se escuchaba ahí dentro. Eso, lo exaspero aún más. Y su mente viajo y viajo.

-Ten hijo – habló a su espalda su fiel padre que gentilmente le había acompañado. – Es su llave.

Ichigo ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar por que diablos el loco de su padre contaba con una llave del cuarto de la morena. De hecho no lo quería saber, lo único que quería era poder entrar. Metió la tarjeta y el foco que antes se iluminaba en rojo ahora estaba en verde permitiéndole el acceso. Claro, entró como alma que lleva el diablo y cerró tras de si la puerta.

Isshin sonrió, sus ojos brillaron con astucia y pegó la oreja a la puerta. Su hijo era un completo idiota por dejarse engañar tan fácilmente. Si tan sólo no fuera un cabeza hueca, y claro, si su inteligencia diera para más, se hubiera dado cuenta que la grabación era del otro lado del pasillo o que simplemente el número de la habitación no era el mismo. No cabe duda que los celos son malos ó a sonreír.

Sabía que estaba actuando de más, él le había prometido aquella tarde que no haría nada que delatara sus intenciones en ese viaje, no podía no ayudar, no veía algún progreso positivo, en ningún aspecto y se agotaba el tiempo, si ese era su plan entonces no cabía duda que fracasaría. Pensaba en mantenerse oculto todo ese viaje, pero las circunstancias lo orillaban a actuar.

-¿ahm…se-señor?

-¡SHH! Que se pone interesante

-Eso..eso no está permitido.

**...**

…**..**

**-**¡Rukia!

Era poco decir que *Hichigo quería salir en ese momento y arrasar con media montaña si era necesario. Cuando abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie sobre la cama; sí, Ichigo pensaba encontrar algo desagradable ahí, su ojos rápidamente escanearon la habitación sin dejara rincón alguno. Frunció el ceño. Era una habitación pequeña como para que alguien pudiera esconderse y dudaba mucho que hubiera saltado de un tercer piso. Fue cuando giró el rostro y su mirada se endureció a más no poder. Sus pasos eran pesados pero rápidos al momento de dirigirse a su objetivo. No lo pensó ni una vez cuando tomó la perilla y giró para abrirla de un sólo golpe.

-¡Rukia! – volvió a gritar furioso.

El vapor ahí encerrado salió despedido del cuarto haciendo visible el panorama. Podía escuchar claramente el agua golpear contra el azulejo, pero nada más. Estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando el poco vapor que empeñaba el vidrio protector se despejaba y dejaba ver en su esplendor a un cuerpo desnudo que le daba la espalda. Ichigo podía ver claramente aquella pequeña cintura, las curvas de sus caderas, la blancura de su piel, que suponía al contacto debía ser como la seda, sus bien formadas piernas..sus piernas. Tragó saliva. Dio un paso. Su mirada continuaba fija, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya estaba dentro del cuarto. En el vidrio resbalaban las gotas limpiando y dejando aberturas para su amielada visión. En ese momento lo único que tenia empañado era su cerebro, no podía pensar claramente, de hecho no lo hacía. El agua bajaba magníficamente por su piel serpenteando en algunas partes estratégicas de su bien formado y pequeño cuerpo. Su respiración se agitó y apretó los puños. Hacía calor ahí dentro, mucho calor, seguramente por todo aquel vapor que flotaba en el cuarto de baño.

Se notaba que la chica estaba sumergida en su mundo, pues ni siquiera le escucho entrar. Él no podía mover un solo músculo,sus pies los tenía pegados al piso. ¿A qué había entrado? No lo recordaba, pero sabía que estaba buscando algo y sin duda era eso. Ella movía su cuello de lado a lado dejando que aquel afortunado líquido rodara por ahí. Sus pequeñas y finas manos pasaban por su blanquecino cuello masajeando dicha área.

-Rukia.. – soltó en un gemido. Su boca se encontraba seca.

En ese momento fue consiente de su error, apunto estaba de levantar su musculosa pierna para dar un paso más cuando escuchó el rechinido de la llave al cerrarse y el pánico entro en su cuerpo. Ella giró su rostro y sus hermosos ojos violetas se abrieron sorprendidos. Vio como de sus finos labios articulaban una palabra, que dedujo sería su nombre. Y cerró de golpe la puerta.

**...**

…**..**

Estaba sin duda alguna disfrutando aquel baño. El estar en una montaña casi congelándose sin duda laguna hacía que se disfrutara y apreciara más ese momento. Pero debía salir, comenzaba a marearse de tanto vapor. Su mente se había despejado y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, debía tomar cartas en el asunto, sólo quedaban dos días y regresarían a casa. Cerró las llaves y giró su rostro buscando la toalla que había dejado colgada minutos atrás. Ella nunca imaginó que en vez de ver la toalla se encontraría con una persona, y no cualquier persona, si no justo la que estaba pensando.

-Ichigo – salieron de sus labios. No sabía si gritar o enojarse o salir y golpearlo, solo se quedó ahí dándole la espalda a través del vidrio que los separaba. Después él salió azotando la puerta.

**...**

…**..**

Ichigo abrió la puerta y salió sin decir nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? – preguntaba un desilusionado padre - ¡¿existe algún problema contigo?!- le gritaba.

-Se-señor...eso tampoco esta permitido.

**...**

…**..**

Salió apresurada del cuarto de baño, sujetando con fuerza la tolla en su cuerpo y buscando la presencia de Ichigo, pero de él nada. Frunció el ceño. ¿Ese idiota que se creía? Y ¿cómo diablos había entrado? Meditó por unos momentos, ¿una alucinación causada por estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua hirviendo? Movió la cabeza negando esa posibilidad, sabía lo que había visto. Volvió a buscar con la mirada en el cuarto, como si mágicamente apareciera, pero lo que vio fue otra cosa; una nota sobre la cama. Caminó hacia ella y la tomó.

**Te espero abajo, no tardes.**

La morena sonrió

– Ichigo idiota, se hubiera quedado.

…**...**

…**..**

Rojo, era poco, tenía que tomar un poco de aire, tirarse sobre la nieve, caminar hasta los mismísimos Himalayas, lo que fuera. Las respiraciones pausadas no estaban ayudando mucho.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Los viste?

-¡Aghrr!-gruñó tan fuerte que el mismísimo hombre de las nieves le temería. Se detuvo de golpe y encaró a su progenitor - ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! ¡Si tan sólo…! ¡SI TAN SÓLO..!- agitó desesperado su cabello.

-¿Mía? – preguntaba casi ofendido -¿Yo, qué culpa tengo de que seas tan lento? – Sonrió de oreja a oreja - Mmm…¿Pues que viste que te tiene tan alterado?

Ichigo volvió a ponerse rígido, su corazón latía a mil por hora y toda la sangre se empezaba a acumular en las mejillas y … en otras partes.

-¡Aghrr!.¡CALLATE! ¡Y NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ!

Amenazó bajando rápido las escaleras y desapareciendo de la vista de su queridísimo padre. Subió caminando gran parte de la montaña, sólo para despejar su agitado corazón y sus locos impulsos. Tenía que tranquilizarse a cualquier precio. Se quitó el gorro de la cabeza, los guantes y abrió hasta el pecho la chamarra que en esos momentos sentía que lo sofocaba. Se quedó dando la espalda al círculo que formaban las cabañas. Miró el cielo que se veía un poco gris. Había sido un completo idiota ¿Cómo era posible dejarse engañar por el viejo loco de su padre? ¿Cómo calló tan fácil en su juego? Agitó desesperado sus cabellos. Su vida acabaría, su vida como la conocía acabaría en unos momentos. ¿Cómo? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡Rukia lo mataría! Y todo por no pensar con la cabeza fría, por no controlar sus locos y enfermos impulsos con ella. Ahora que lo pensaba ¡Todo era por su culpa! ¡Sí!

-¡Aghrr! – volvió a gruñir exasperado. De nada servía culparla, terminaría igualmente tres metros bajo tierra. Sus ojos opacos por la pena surgieron con un nuevo brillo. Si iba a morir se llevaría a su padre también. Con ese pensamiento dio media vuelta y bajó para enfrentar su destino.

…**...**

…**..**

Cuando salió del cuarto tenía una mirada brillante y una sonrisa en los labios. Cerró la puerta y bajópor las escaleras muy tranquila. Miró a su alrededor; se suponía que él debería estar esperándola.

-Buenos días señorita – le saludaron al comienzo de las escaleras.

-Buenos días.

-La esperan en el comedor. – anunció amablemente el recepcionista.

-Oh, muchas gracias. – agradeció .Cruzó el vestíbulo, la sala de estar donde habían estado la noche anterior y abrió la puerta para poder entrar al comedor. Miró por todos lados para ver a Ichigo. Él se encontraba sentado a unos metros junto a una ventana que daba a la montaña con neblina. Levantó una ceja y sonrió, eso sería muy divertido. Pero no debía olvidar por que estaba ahí. Ella jaló la silla y se sentó justo frente a él con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él la miró rápidamente y agachó su amielada mirada.

-Te tardaste.

-Sí, bueno – admitió – es que tuve una visita inesperada.

La columna vertebral de Ichigo tembló.

-¿Sabes? Un completo pervertido entro a mi cuarto – continuó bien quitada de la pena, como si todo eso fuera de lo más común. Lo relató mirando en todo momento a un rojo Ichigo, él sabía que no se la pondría nada fácil – y no bastándole entró hasta mi baño, donde casualmente estaba yo… desnuda. – Ichigo se sofocó ante aquella imagen que volvía a su mente pervertida –es una pena que no se haya quedado – admitió con una voz muy sensual y en un tono muy bajito. Ichigo levanto la mirada chocando con una violeta encendida - se le veía muy cómodo mirando. Tal vez le hubiera invitado a seguirme si no hubiera salido asustado – hizo una pausa - Quizás también le hubiera agradado un baño…conmigo.. ¿No crees? – le sonrió de lo más perversamente.

Tum tum-tum tum– retumbaba el corazón del naranjo apunto de explotar. Su respiración comenzaba a ser más fuerte y sus puños bajo la mesa eran apretados fuertemente.

-¿Qué te sucede..Kurosaki….kun? – seguía con aquella sonrisa en los labios, mientras colocaba un codo sobre la mesa y apoyaba en esa misma mano su rostro angelical –me pregunto si volverá ¿tú, no?– se insinuó quitando de su rostro aquella sonrisa – Y tal vez ahora sí quiera acompañarme … yo podría hacer que no tenga tanto frio .

**¡TUM-TUM .TUM-TUM!**

-Señorita ¿gusta pedir?

- ¡Por supuesto! – habló amablemente y con la jovialidad que caracterizaba su ya personaje estudiado.

-¿Y para su ..- el mesero, muy joven por cierto, miró al peli-naranja que en su sitio ni siquiera había parpadeado, de hecho no se movía. ¿Amigos? Pues no los sabía, aunque por un momento lo dudo en dirigirse de esa manera, tal vez se equivocaba. – su..novio?

-Lo mismo que yo, no hay problema – contestó de lo más natural. El chico se retiro feliz de no haberse equivocado.

-¿Qué tienes Ichigo? ¿Te ocurre algo malo? ¿No piensas desayunar? Se enfriará

El Kurosaki que no había parpadeado en todo ese tiempo, también respiró. La vio comiendo de lo más natural. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Ya lo había matado tan rápido? Pues ¡vaya que era buena en eso! Ni siquiera sintió su espada atravesar su pecho.

-Bueno, ya termine, muchas gracias por el desayuno – dijo y se levantó. Él la miró levantarse y dirigirse fuera de la cabaña. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

-Señor, su novia le deja esto.

-¿Mi ..novia?

Aquel muchachito frunció de lo más divertido el rostro y le sonrió comprensivamente.

-Por supuesto, la chica linda con quien desayunó, su novia.

-Ah, sí… ¿Quién?

-Me pidió en la salida que se lo entregara a su novio. Y es usted. – el chico estiró su mano y entregó un papel doblado. Ichigo lo tomó y lo abrió.

ESPERO QUE EL PERVERTIDO-KUN HAYA DISFRUTADO LO QUE MIRÓ.

PERVERTIDO.

-_Y tal vez ahora sí quiera acompañarme … yo podría hacer que no tenga tanto frio_.

Ichigo y su corazón seguían sin reaccionar. Se le estaba insinuando ¡¿Ella…ella?! De nuevo su respiración volvió a ser pesada .. ¿A él? Estaba soñando, escuchó mal, eso era, ella no..jamás ..y.

-¡Aghrr! – de lo que llevaba de horas ese sonido comenzaba hacérsele muy natural Tum-tum- tum-tum. Su corazón seguía agitado. Al principio pensó que tal vez no lo había visto y por eso no estaba furiosa, pero era demasiado estúpido pensarlo, ¡estaba hablando de Kuchiki Rukia! ¡Por todos los santos! ¡A ella no se le escapaba nada! ¡Además la nota era más que obvia!

-Si Byakuya se entera de esto – decía apoyando su frente contra la mesa - me mata.

…**...**

…**..**

Rukia salía de aquel lugar con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Eso sería tan fácil. Ya había lanzado su primera jugada. Aunque debía actuar más rápido.

-¿Y cómo va todo?

La shinigami abrió los ojos ante aquella voz tan familiar. Volteó lo más rápido que su cuello le permitió.

-Se… ¡Se-señor Isshin! - exclamó asustada.

-No, no, no – movía su mano al aire al decir esto – dime pa-pá.

-¡Pe-pero! ¡¿Qué hace ..?! ¡Señor..!

-¿Qué no merece un poco más de afecto la persona que te da todo su cariño, te hospeda en su casa, te alimenta con su amor y…

Rukia frunció el ceño. ¿La estaba chantajeando?

-..y que te ofrece a su estúpido primogénito para que te haga feliz y me des muchos nietos?

-¡Usted me lo prometió! – decía muy preocupada.

…**..**

…**..**

**Flash back**

**15 de Diciembre.**

**17:30 pm.**

-Es..es por eso que necesito que me ayude – estaba muy roja y apenada por lo que acababa de decir. Rukia, esperó la reacción del dueño de la casa, la cuál no llegaba, eso le asusto enormemente. Tal vez no debió si quiera pensar en aquella petición al hombre de la casa – Yo entiendo que ..bueno.. no quiera – sonrió angustiada – creo que no debí ..!lo siento! – dijo rápidamente inclinándose. Tal vez se confundió entre broma y broma del señor Isshin, creyó que tal vez si le agradaba la idea que ella y..bueno. Quizás debió pensar mejor las cosas y no hacerse ideas erróneas, al fin y al cabo las bromas sólo eran eso…bromas – Yo no..bueno… será mejor que me vaya.. – Y ahora tampoco podría permanecer en la casa, había abusado de la confianza que le habían otorgado.

El mayor de los Kurosaki seguía sin creer lo que oía.

-¿Por qué..?- preguntó serió y en un tono bajo, queRukia atribuyo a enojo y sorpresa o quizá vergüenza.

-No..no quise..sólo.. olvídelo ..me iré, no tiene por que preocuparse, enserio – sin duda el mismo padre de Ichigo sabía que su hijo merecía a alguien como Inoue o alguien como la talla de ella.

-¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES HIJA MÍA!

Le gritó saliendo de su estupor, asustando a la pequeña que casi estaba apunto de salir llorando. Éste la tomó entre sus fuertes brazos y la zarandeó dándole vueltas por toda la cocina.

-¿No, no está molesto? – estaba confundida y mareada.

-¿MOLESTO? ¡SI ME HAS HECHO EL PADRE MÁS FELIZ DEL UNIVERSO!- la bajó - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Yo te hubiera ayudado!

Rukia rió nerviosamente. Por eso no le contaba nada, porque sabía que haría una locura y por que también se encontraba insegura en la reacción de la familia de Ichigo, una cosa era bromear y otra que fuera algo real.

-Él me ve como amiga y… bueno, era tocar terrenos peligrosos, aún lo son – rectificó insegura.

Isshin se sorprendió de lo que estaba diciendo ¿Su hijo la veía como amiga? Frunció el ceño, pues seguramente se trataba de otro hijo porque su Ichigo no la veía de esa manera. Esos jóvenes de ahora no se daban cuenta de nada.

-Y no sabía si le agradaría la idea – admitió apenada.

-¿Agradarme? .. ¡ME FASCINA! – gritaba extasiado.

-¡Se-señor Isshin! No haga ruido

-Papá..- le rectificó muy serio y con el dedo moviéndolo como cuando a un niño pequeño se le advierte de algo - dime Pa-pá.. ¡Hija mía!

-Prométame que no hará nada – pidió angustiada.

-¡Pero eso no es posible! ¡Tengo que ayudarte!

-Iremos a ese viaje y se lo diré..pero lo quiero hacer yo sola. Así si me rechazara no me sentiría tan apenada y bueno ..el viaje y la distancia harían que me hiciera a la idea que posiblemente no regrese.

-Eso no pasara, no te preocupes – animó el señor Isshin colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la menuda y valiente chica – además si Ichigo te hace daño, lo desheredaré – le aseguró – Ichigo puede ser un bueno para nada, un cabeza hueca, un troglodita sin educación, no es tan atractivo como su padre, no es caballeroso y muchas veces no sabe tratar a una damita como tú, en muchas otras es agresivo …

-¿Se-señor ..?no le está ayudando..

-.. pero no es un idiota – le miró a los ojos con decisión- él sabe lo que puede perder, lo sabe muy bien. Y créeme, antes moriría al saber que la segunda mujer que le ha traído felicidad a su vida ya no está más con él.

Rukia sintió sus mejillas arder. No estaba segura que el naranjo la considerara tan importante, pero era lindo pensar en ello.

-Gracias – dijo bajito.

-¡Ahora bien! ¿¡Qué te parece si planeamos una boda?!

-¿¡EH!?

**Fin flash back**

…**..**

…**..**

Bueno, de hecho él jamás le dijo algo de: lo prometo, directamente. Ella lo dio por hecho. Gran error. Y lo supo cuando él sonreía de oreja a oreja. Lloró internamente por su error, ese hombre le había jugado chueco.

-Ah, hola Rukia –chan. – saludaba Yuzu que pasaba por su lado dispuesta a subir a la montaña.

-Veo que ya te encontró –decía Karin dándole el más sentido pésame y siguiendo a su hermana gemela – suerte.

Ahora sabía por que la última habitación con tres camas había sido rentada.

-¿Aún no se le confiesa? – preguntaba la dulce Yuzu a su adorado padre que negaba con la cabeza. Rukia tembló. ¿Ellas lo sabían?

-El idiota de Ichigo – se quejó la hermana pelinegra – siendo hombre y no puede confesarse él primero. Mi hermano me da pena. Sin duda nosotras somos más valientes. ¡Te apoyo Rukia, dale duro al idiota de mi hermano!

-¡Señor Isshin! ¡Era un secreto entre usted y yo! Ahora si me rechaza yo quedare como una tonta.

-Era algo tan hermoso que no pude ocultarlo – admitía llorando a mares. La pequeña shinigamiapenada se alejó con el alma en un hilo.

El ex – capitán dejó el drama y la vio. Sin duda esa mujercita era valiente, tuvo el valor de confesar el interés de su hijo a él y de hacer ese viaje para declararse. El estúpido de su hijo ni siquiera admitía sus sentimientos. Sonrió. Oh, sólo esperaba que sus hijos sacaran el carácter de su madre.

…**..**

…**..**

- ¿Y ahora por qué tienes esa cara de idiota? Digo, siempre será la misma, pero hoy te ves más patético que otros días. ¿Es por tu padre?

Ichigo se atraganto con el insulto y lo cambio por una de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes?

Tatsuki se sorprendió ¿de verdad, no lo había visto?

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad? Tu padre lleva persiguiéndote con cámara en mano, ¿y no te habías dado cuenta? –aguantó la burla –Ichigo, sinceramente no sé cómo llegaste a ser shinigami.

- Cállate, si tuvieras que aguantar al viejo estarías igual o peor que yo- se defendió el naranjito.

-¿Y es por eso? – volvió a insistir e Ichigo supo que se trataba de la primera pregunta.

-Aja...- dijo no muy convencido para la karateca.

-Te conozco muy bien cabeza hueca. De hecho podría asegurar que mejor que nadie, así que deja de fingir – habló muy segura- Tú no eres de salir en excursiones con tus compañeros Ichigo, en todos los años que llevo conociéndote nunca te tomaste la molestia de acompañarnos.

-La gente cambia – defendió con indiferencia.

-Tú no.

-¿Tú crees?

Tatsuki le miró irritada.

-¿Por qué no admites que has venido por Rukia? Es más que obvio.

-Porque no es así.

-¿Esa no es Kuchiki-san? – preguntaba la recién llegada. Inoue - ¡WOW! ¡Sí! ¡Mira Tatsuki! Kuchiki-san está con el chico de ayer ..!Ya se va con él! ¡Ah! ¡Yo también quería ir! – decía con un puchero en la cara.

Ichigo se levantó de su asiento como si tuviera un resorte en sus pantalones y giró con brusquedad buscando a la susodicha y al tipo. Sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas amenazantes y un aura oscura comenzó a emanar de su bien fornido cuerpo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡MI ADORADA HADA SE VA SIN MÍ! – se quejaba un afligido Asano.

-Vaya, también aquí Kuchiki es muy popular ¿no lo crees, Ichigo? – sonreía un quitado de la pena Mizuiro.

La karateca apoyaba sus antebrazos sobre la mesa mirando con cara de burla a su amigo, que, al parecer estaba hirviendo de furia. ¿Qué decías, Ichigo?

…**..**

…**..**

Ella caminaba sin rumbo fijo. No le hubiera confesado nada al papá de Ichigo.

-Con que eres más bonita sin los protectores y los kilos de nieve sobre ti.

Escucho a su espalda y volteó.

-¿Perdón?

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Rukia levanto una ceja y lo observo con más de talle. Era un chico tan alto como Ichigo, delgado, se notaba que se ejercitaba , ojos azules como el cielo, piel blanca aunque un poco tostada, seguramente por pasar mucho tiempo esquiando, su cabello era largo y un poco ondulado en las puntas y rubio…

-¡Oh!

- Ya te acordaste – sonrió complacido.

Sin duda también era muy atractivo, sin la chamarra, los protectores en los ojos y una tormenta encima de él.

-Disculpa, ah..eh.. Dante

- Así es, Rukia.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Pensaba buscarte.

-¿De verdad? – se sorprendió .

-Sí, ¿lo recuerdas? Tenemos una cita.- dijo sencillamente

-¿Enserio..?

-¿La motonieve?

-¡Ah! – era verdad, tenía que ir con el encargado para que la acompañaran a recoger esa moto. Con un poco de drama, lágrimas y todo eso que se le daba de maravilla, no tuvo ningún problema, de hecho el que terminó más preocupado fue el dueño- Ahora que lo mencionas iba por ella en estos momentos, pero no es necesario que te molestes, ayer hiciste mucho por mí, gracias.

El chico rubio y un poco bronceado le sonrió.

-No es molestia, por lo general tomó la misma ruta cuando subo a la montaña a practicar. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Podrías deslizarte si te gusta - preguntó amablemente y continuó- ¿Sabes esquiar?

-Un poco –admitió con una sonrisa, recordando cómo había ganado aquella carrera contra el naranjo – sólo que…- dudó. Tenía que actuar, crear un nuevo plan ahora que sabía que el señor Isshin estaba ahí. ¿Qué tal si se le salía comentarle a Ichigo lo que sentía por él? ¿Y si él se enteraba y no le daba tiempo de explicarle? ¡Era muy arriesgado todo eso! Miró en dirección a la cabaña .. –..bueno, pero solo te acompañare a recoger la motonieve, no puedo quedarme más tiempo ¿de acuerdo?

…**..**

…**..**

*Hichigo: al Hollow interno.

…

Casi me da febrero y YO no actualizo, perdón, es cuando me doy cuenta que odio la escuela. ¿O pienso en la historia o en el sin fin de tarea que tengo? Eso realmente me estresa

Bueno, ahora ya sabemos que Rukia también estaba muy interesada en ese viaje. Y el por qué.

Y gracias a sus comentarios, de verdad me animan y también me apenan. Jajaja. Me gusta que les guste como escribo, aunque no lo hago bien, lo acepto. (Roja) pero me fascina pensar en esta pareja y crearles historias.

Elenita-Ele-Chan: jajaja que linda eres. ¡Me subiste los ánimos! Besos. Jaja.

Espero sus comentarios. Besos.


End file.
